Knuckles' Wild Adventure
by Reaper the Devilwolf
Summary: The Master Emerald has been stolen and it's up to Knuckles, Espio, Kara and a few friends to get it back.
1. Dissapearence

**Knuckles' Wild Adventure**

It was peaceful at Angel Island. The sky was blue and not a cloud in sight. A certain red echidna, called Knuckles, was sitting in front of the Master Emerald. Knuckles was sleeping since it was a cool and peaceful day.

_**Meanwhile**_

In Station Square, a blue blur know as, Sonic the Hedgehog, was doing his daily run around the city.

"I wonder how Knuckles is doing," thought Sonic aloud,"well might as well visit him, I didn't seen him in a while after that last battle we had with Eggman." With that said, Sonic dashed off to visit his friend.

Sonic raced through the jungle searching for Angel Island. He then ran toward a open area."Finally, I've found it!" said Sonic. He then ran towards the island. He stopped in front of Knuckles, who was still sleeping.

"Hey, Knuckles!"yelled Sonic. His voice scared the crap out of Knuckles. He looked up and saw Sonic staring at him, smiling."SONIC!"Knuckles yelled."Sorry, Knuckles."said Sonic. Knuckles just glared at him."So, Sonic, what are you doing here anyways?"said Knuckles as he was getting up on his feet.

"Well we haven't seen each other for a while after that last battle with Eggman, so I thought I came over to say hi."said the hedgehog."How thought full of you to do that, Sonic."said Knuckles, crossing his arms.

"So, Knuckles, anything you wanna talk about?"said Sonic. "No."Knuckles replied coldly, laying back on the ground."Aw, come on, Knuckles, theirs gotta be something you wanna talk about."the hedgehog persuaded, sitting besides his friend.

"No, Sonic, all I want to do right to do right now is sleep."said the echidna sternly. Sonic just shrugged. He knows not to make his friend angry.

Sonic sighed and got up to his feet."Well, I'll be seeing ya later, Knuckles." Sonic said."Later, Sonic." Knuckles said lazily. The blue hedgehog sped of.

As Knuckles was about to enter Dream Land, his stomach growled. Knuckles just got up and stretched. "Well might as well get and find something to eat."He said and took off.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

Knuckles came back with food in hand. He was eating on an apple, eyes closed. As he walked on the steps of the altar, he open his eyes. The Master Emerald was gone!"WHAT THE HELL!", he yelled,"WERE'S THE MASTER EMERALD?"His eyes grew wide in shock. His shock expression quickly turn into a angry one."Rouge!"Knuckles growled. He drop his food and took off to look for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own anything Sega related mention in the story. I only own Kuro Long, Hectix, and Disaster. **

**Knuckles' Wild Adventure**

Knuckles was in a city called Night Babylon. He went to Club Rouge, which, was, well, Rouge's place. He walked right up to the front door and knocked. Even though he was angry as hell, he didn't forget his manners.

"I'll be there in a minute." said a voice. Knuckles had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently.

The door swung open and reviled a white bat know as Rouge.

"Knuckles, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Okay, Rouge, where's the Master Emerald?" he said, walking inside."What?"she said, moving out of Knuckles' way.

"You heard me, where's the Master Emerald?"Knuckles said getting impatient.

Rouge crossed her arms and turned her back on Knuckles.

"A simple 'Hi' would have been nice, Knuckles."Rouge scoffed. Knuckles lost it.

" WHERE'S THE MASTER EMERALD!"Knuckles yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I don't have your Emerald, Knuckles."Rouge answered, facing Knuckles.

"Oh, yeah? Where were you today at 12:20pm?"Knuckles questioned, pointing a gloved finger at Rouge.

"I was out shopping."said Rouge.

She saw that Knuckles was still not convinced. Rouge sighed and went to another room. A few minutes later, both of her hands were loaded with bags filled with clothes.

"Now do you believe me, Knuckle Head?"Rouge said, dropping the bags on the floor.

" _What? Rouge didn't steal the Master Emerald?" _Knuckles thought.

"Yeah, I believe you."said Knuckles, answering the bat's question.

"Sorry, for the misunderstanding."Knuckles said.

"Whatever."said Rouge giving Knuckles the cold shoulder. As Knuckles left, Rouge smiled."Good luck finding the Emerald, Knuckles"she said.

Knuckles was heading back to Angel Island, thinking.

" _If Rouge didn't steal the Master Emerald, then who did?"_Knuckles thought.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Evil was scheming in a castle, who is owned by a evil demon name Kuro Long. Their was panting at the staircase leading to Kuro's Long's throne room.

"Come on! Hurry up will ya!"said a voice.

"Hey! I can't go any faster carrying this huge rock on my back!"yelled another voice.

The two ran up he stairs. The huge doors of Kuro Long's throne room swung open, reviling a knight in red and gold armor and another one in purple and black armor.

"My lord, we have the Master Emerald that you seek."said the red and gold armored knight, kneeling on one knee.

The knight in purple and black armored unstrapped the Emerald off him and laid it gently on the floor.

"Excellent work, my knights."said the dark demon who was looking outside the window.

"I was wondering, your evilness, what plans do you have with this Master Emerald?"questioned the purple and black armored knight.

"I can answer that."said a voice. The knights looked at the direction where the voice was heard. Footsteps were heard as the figure walked out of the shadows to be reviled. The figure was none other than the notorious Dr. Robotnick aka Dr. Eggman.

The doctor was grinning evilly."I've been working on a machine that will make Kuro Long the most powerful being in all of the universe! But, in order to do that, the machine needs a **huge** amount of power,"started Eggamn.

"And the Master Emerald is just perfect for the job."finished the red and gold armored knight.

"Exactly!"yelled the egg-shaped doctor, still grinning evilly.

"You see, that's why I've send you two to get the Master Emerald."said Kuro, grinning evilly.

"Hectix, Disaster!"called Kuro. The knights stood at attention.

"What is your command, my lord?" said the knights."Guard the Main Gates, I do not wish to have any visitors."Kuro said, darkly. The knights saluted.

"Yes, your evilness."they said and ran out the room.

**Well that's chapter 2. Chapter 3 is coming soon. R&R please.**

**Oh and just to let everybody know, I've changed my username to ChaotixEspio. :) **


	3. Enter Espio and Kara

**Disclamer: I do not own any Sonic characters. I only own my fan character, Kara and I also own Kuro Long, Hectix and Disaster.**

**Knuckles' Wild Adventure**

Knuckles was sitting on the steps of the altar where the Master Emerald used to have been. He was cursing every curse word in the book, trying to find out who stole the Master Emerald.

"Who've could have taken it? Who."he said aloud. He slammed his gloved fist in frustration.

**Somewhere in Leaf Forest...**

"Take this!"yelled a voice.

"Miss me!"yelled another voice.

Two blurs could have been seen in the jungle, throwing punches, kicks, and sureken. Each of them dodging their attacks. A figure who turned out to be a midnight blue, female wolf was throwing sureken at a purple, male chameleon.

The chameleon was dodging the sureken thrown at him, he then waited for a opening and delivered a straight, powerful punch. Dust filled the air. When the dust cleared he found out that he missed!

"HIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"yelled the wolf. The chameleon had a socked expression on his face. **BAM! **The wolf did a dropkick at the chameleon's head. He fell hard on the ground, face first. The wolf helped the chameleon up to his feet.

"Hey, are you okay, Espio?"said the wolf in a worried tone. Espio grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kara"he said.

"That was a good battle, huh, Espio?"Kara question.

"Yes, very good. You were able to dodge my attack quickly, I'm impressed."Espio said, smiling.

Espio and Kara have been together since Kara joined Team Chaotix. The two stared at each other, dreamily. They were about to kiss until..."DAMMIT!"

"Sounds like Knuckles."said Espio.

"Wonder what's he's so angry about now?"said Kara, in a sarcastic voice.

"I don't know, why don't we check it out."Espio said. Kara nodded. They both ran to check on Knuckles.

**At Angel Island..**

Knuckles was having a fit about who stole the Master Emerald. He couldn't figure it out.

"Grrrrr, who could've stole the Master Emerald? WHO!?"he said.

"Their he is."said Kara, pointing. Kara ran to the direction she just point. Espio followed suite. When they were at the steps of the altar Kara greeted Knuckles first.

"Hey, Knuckles!"yelled Kara. Knuckles turned around to see who called his name. He found out that it was Kara.

"Oh, hey, Kara."said Knuckles. Espio just ran up the spets of the altar and stood by Kara.

"Hey, Espio."said Knuckles.

"Hey. We heard you yelling a mile away. Care to tell us what's the problem?"Espio said. Knuckles pointed a gloved finger at the place where the Master Emerald once stood. Espio and Kara look at the direction Knuckles was pointing. They were shocked to found out that the Master Emerald was gone!

"Whoa, where's the Emerald, Knuckles?"questioned Espio. Kara was not a least bit surprise. She simply smile."Rouge took the Master Emerald, right Knuckles?"she said.

"No."Knuckles simply said.

"What!?"yelled Kara."Yeah, I was surprised too."said Knuckles, crossing his arms.

"Then if Rouge didn't steal the Master Emerald, then who did?"said Espio.

Knuckles just shrugged.

"Could it be that Eggman took the Emerald?"suggested Kara.

"It can't be, cause Eggman to put on a show before he takes something."Knuckles said.

"Yeah, your right Knuckles. I forgot that Egg-shaped moron likes to put on a show."Kara said. T

he three started to think who could have stolen the Master Emerald. Then suddenly something hit Kara.

"Why didn't I think of it before?"she said. Knuckles and Espio looked at Kara, confused."I know who stole the Master Emerald, Knuckles."Kara said.

"You do?"Knuckles questioned.

"Yes, its my farther's enemy, Kuro Long."Kara said."Who's Kuro Long?"Knuckles and Espio questioned.

"He was once my father's greatest knight and trusted friend. But one day in a battle between my clan's rival, the Wind Masters, fox demons who have the power to control wind. Kuro Long was leading the army. During the battle on of the knights was injured really badly. One of the knights reported this to Kuro. He said that we need to get him to the town doctor before he bleeds to death. Kuro said no and told the knight to forget about him, but the knight refused. That's when Kuro snapped. He slice the knight in half. The battle was getting worst and Kuro refused to back down on this battle and did not care how many knights had fallen. My clan had lost the battle and over half of army died while a hand full survived. My father had banished Kuro Long from the kingdom. Kruo wanted revenge. One night he was able to get past the guards and killed my father while he was sleeping."

Knuckles was shocked at Kara's story. Even Espio was shocked. Even though he and Kara have been together for a while, Kara had never told him about that.

"So, what do you think he's planing to do with the Master Emerald?"Knuckles question.

"If I know Kuro, he'll use it to make himself powerful."Kara answered.

" Then we must stop him at all cost."Espio said. Kara nodded her head I agreement.

"That's great and all, but where can we find Kuro Long?"Knuckles questioned.

"Don't worry, Knuckles, I know where he is."said Kara, smiling.

"Then what are we doing standing around here for! Let's go!"yelled Knuckles.

He than ran off with Espio and Kara not too far behind.

**Sorry for the wait, I had me the case of writer's block. Chapter 4 soon.**

**Please R&R. :) **


	4. First Stop, Electro City

**Sorry for the long wait. I had me a case of writer's block. **

**Now on to chapter 4.**

**Knuckles' Wild Adventure**

**CH: 4 First Stop, Electro City**

"Where are we?" questioned Espio.

"Kara, are you sure we're on the right track?" Knuckles asked Kara.

"Yes, I'm sure."answered Kara.

_**Somewhere else in the city...**_

Their was two robots playing Go Fish.

"Do you have any four's?"said the robot.

"No, Go Fish!"said the other robot.

"Dammit..."mumbled the robot.

He picked out a card from the decked. The other robot spotted Knuckles, Espio, and Kara.

"Intruders! Intruders!"yelled the robot.

"Yo, what's up with you, dog?"asked the other robot.

"Look! Intruders! Intruders!"yelled the robot, pointing to Knuckles, Espio, and Kara who were talking. The other robot looked at what the frantic robot was pointing at. He then saw Knuckles, Espio, and Kara.

"Your right! Intruders! Comon, let's get them!" yelled the robot. The other robot shook his head and the two of them ran toward Knuckles, Espio, and Kara.

"This place sure doesn't look friendly."said Knuckles.

" This city was once filled with these creatures called Electro imps."

"Electro imps?"questioned Espio."

"Yeah, Electro imps. They deal with technology. Their really skilled at it too."said Kara.

"So, what happen to them?"question Knuckles.

"Well, Kuro Long had invaded the city. Since the Electro imps are peaceful creatures, they had no choice but to run away."Kara said.

"That's horrible."said Espio.

"I know. These guys were helpful too. They made all kinds of machines and robots. But they never made robots that will attack or kill you from the spot."

"Hey, Kara, are their any robots left?"knuckles questioned.

"I'm not sure."Kara said.

" Well, let's get going."Knuckles said. Espio and Kara shook their heads. As they were about walk, a voice shouted at them.

"You three! Stop right their!"said the voice. Knuckles, Espio, and Kara turned around to see who was yelling at them. Two robots, standing in fighting positions, was looking at them, holding guns. One was tall and it looked liked a wolf. The wolf looking robot was blue and green. The other robot was short but it looked a fox. The fox looking robot was red and orange.

"Who are you guys?"questioned Knuckles.

"I'm shock and this is my brother, Bolt."said shock.

"You guys are robots?"Knuckles said.

"Uh, DHU! Of corse were robots, genus! Can't you tell?"said Shock.

"Yeah, dumbassess!"yelled Bolt.

"Now! Tell us! Are you three bad guys or good guys!?"

"We're good guys."said Knuckles, holding up his arms so the two robots can seel that they mean no harm. Espio and Kara did the same. The robots put their guards down.

"But I thought that their were no robots left."Kara said, sounding confused.

"We're the last ones."said Shock.

"After the invasion of Kuro Long, my big brother and I was hiding in our secret place. When everything was cleared we crept out of our secret place and found our city to be completely destroyed."Bolt said.

"Wow, that must have been some secret place."said Espio.

"So, why are you two staying here?"questioned Kara.

"This my sound silly, but even though that our city is nothing but rubble, me and my bro could not bear to leave it."Shock said.

"Yeah, I mean we have lived in this city since we were created."Bolt said.

"Can you guys help us get through the city?"Kara questioned.

"Sure, why?"said Shock.

"We're trying to find Kuro Long."said Espio.

"What for?"questioned Bolt.

"So we can destroy him and get my emerald back."Knuckles said.

"You guys are after Kuro! Sweet!"shouted Shock.

"Hell Yeah! Let's fucking go already! Come on!"said Bolt.

"Whoa, wait up bro!"yelled Shock. he then ran to catch up with his brother. Knuckles, Espio, and Kara soon followed.

_**Meanwhile In Kuro Long's Castle...**_

"Dr. Eggman, when will your machine be ready?"Kuro said, sounding impatient.

"Patients Kuro, it'll be ready soon. You can't rush genius, you know."Eggman said, smiling.

"Whatever."said Kuro, sounding annoyed.

_**Outside of Kuro Long's Castle...**_

Hectix and Disaster was standing guard at Kuro Long's castle entrance. Hectix was at the left and Disaster was at the right.

"Hey, Hectix?"Disaster said.

"What is it, Disaster?"he questioned.

"We've been standing guard here for 10 hours."said Disaster.

"So?"said Hectix.

"So, do you wanna do something?"Disaster said.

"Okay, sure, what do you wanna do?"Hectix asked. Disaster though for a moment.

"Oh, I know! How bout' we go get something to eat, I'm getting pretty hungry."he said. Hecitx thought for a moment.

"Ok, sounds good!"Hectix said. The two knights left their posts to get something to eat.

_**Back At Electro City...**_

Knuckles, Espio, and Kara were being guided by Shock and Bolt. Knuckles was walking right behind the robot bros. Kara was walking along side Espio, holding his arm. Espio was holding on Kara's arm too. Kara had lean her head on Espio's shoulder. Espio smiled and kissed Kara, gently, on her forehead.

The city looked like a metal graveyard. It had an eerie felling to it. They had come to a very old, rusty bridge. Under it was a huge bottomless pit.

"Be very careful."warned Shock. Everyone was walking very lightly, being careful not to break the bridge. They were walking on the bridge carefully, until..._creak, creak, CREEEEEEEEEAK! _**BOOM! **Everyone was screaming as they were falling into the pit.

"_I have to think of something and fast!"_ Shock said to himself. Then it hit him. He activated his jet boots. Bolt saw this and slap himself on the forehead.

"Oh, yeah! Why haven't I though of it before?"he said. He then activated his jet boots too. Bolt flew to Knuckles and grabbed him.

"Gotcha!"he yelled. He then safely put Knuckles on the other side. Shock flew to Kara and grabbed her, with one arm and Espio with the other. Shock flew to the other side of the bridge and put down Kara and Espio, gently.

"Is everyone, okay?"questioned Shock.

"Whew! I think my heart just stop."said Knuckles.

"Well, let's get going."said Espio. Kara, Knuckles, and the robot bros. nodded. The robot bros continued leading the way, with Knuckles, Espio, and Kara behind.

"We're almost out of the city's boundary, everyone."said Shock.

"Yeah, right beside the city is a desert called "Sand Storm Valley"."Bolt said. The group was walking through the city, until they had reach a sign. The words** SAND STORM VALLEY **written on it.

"Well, looks like were here."said Knuckles.

"Thanks for helping us out, Shock and Bolt."said Kara.

"Aw, no prob!"said Shock.

"Yeah! We were happy that we could help."said Bolt, winking.

"And don't for get that you can come and chill with us anytime."said Shock.

"Well, see ya guys later."said Knuckles. With that said the three heros dashed of into the desert.

"Bye, yall!"yelled Bolt."Yeah! Peace out, dogs!"yelled Shock.

**WHEW! Chapter 4 was pretty hard to write. I had a lot of writer's block making this chapter. And know it's finally complete! Please R&R. Chapter 5, hopefully, will come sooner than this one. **


	5. Renioun And Meet The SixShooter GangP1

**Disclamer: I do not own Sonic and co., Sega does. Sighs**

**Knuckles' Wild Adventure**

**Chapter 5: Reunion And Meet the Six- Shooter Gang: Part 1**

"Man! This heat is killing me!"screamed Knuckles. He looked back and saw Kara and Espio not phased about the heat one bit.

"How come you two aren't affected from the heat?"Knuckles questioned.

"A ninja is trained to with stand any weather."Espio answered.

"And I'm a Fire Demon, so I can take extreme, hot temperatures."Kara said.

Knuckles just sigh. The three was walking through the desert until a huge figure, muscle-bound wolf holding an ax,.jumped out in front of them. The figure was wearing a short, ragged, brown cape. Holding the cape was a diamond badge. The figure was also wearing gold bracelets on its wrists wearing brown cloth made boots that had gold bracelets on the top, and was wearing a skull that had horns of a bull on the sides of the skull's head, horn of a rhino on the shout of the skull, and horns of a warthog on the sides of the shout. The was looking down at Knuckles, Espio, and Kara with bold, gold, eyes The huge, muscle-bound, figure looked at Kara really hard.

"Kara, is that you, niece!?"questioned the figure.

"Uncle Skull!? Is that really you!?"Kara yelled. She ran up to him and hug him tight. Skull respond the same way.

"I can't believe it! After all these years! You have grown quite a bit since the last time I've seen you, Kara."Skull said. Knuckles and Espio looked dumbfounded. Skull looked at Knuckles and Espio.

"Who are those two, Kara?"he questioned.

"Oh, that's Knuckles, he's a friend of mine."she said.

"Yo."said Knuckles, waving his hand.

"And that's my boyfriend, Espio."Kara said."Nice to meet you."said Espio, bowing. Skull bowed back. He then face Kara.

"So, were are you going, Kara."Skull questioned.

"We're off to fight Kuro Long and get Knuckles' Master Emerald back."she answered.

"Master Emerald? What is this Master Emerald?"Skull questioned.

"It's a very huge and very powerful gem and in th wrong hands, it could spell disaster for the whole world."explain Kara.

"And Kuro Long has it. I'm I right?"said Skull.

"Right, Uncle."Kara said.

"Then, let's get going. But first let me take you three for a place to relax. It's getting dark soon and it gets very cold at night."said Skull. The three agreed and follow Skull. The sun was setting in the horizon.

_**Meanwhile**_

Their were three figures were riding on horse back through the desert.

"It's going to be dark soon, Tex."said a low voice.

"Yeah, I know, Longhorn."said Tex who had a Texan accent.

"Then we better getty up before we become Texas Ices cubes."said the third figure.

"Your right Sling, let's go up to that town up ahead ."said Tex. The three then dig their spurs on their horses to go faster.

_**Meanwhile with Knuckles and the others...**_

"We're almost their."said Skull. The four was getting very close to the town until...Gallop Gallop Gallop had went by them really fast. Skull, Knuckles, Espio and Kara were laying on their backs with a dizzy gaze on their eyes. Knuckles stood up quickly and glared angrily at the three cowboys.

"Hey! What are you guys trying to do, kill us!?"yelled Knuckles, shaking up one of his fist.

The guys on horse back screech to a halt. One was a coyote wearing a plaid blue shirt, blue bandana, brown vest, brown chaps, brown cowboy boots, and brown cowboy gloves that had yellow stars on top of each hand, and brown cowboy hat that had a gold star on it. A big, muscle-bound, bull wore pretty much the same thing as the coyote except his plaid shirt was yellow and has cow pattern chaps, and did not have a star on his gloves and on his hat, and yellow bandana. The last one was a jackrabbit wearing a red plaid shirt, red bandana, black cowboy hat, black vest, black cowboy gloves, black chaps, and black cowboy boots. They look down at Skull, Knuckles, Espio, and Kara.

"Sorry, their, partners."apologize Tex.

"Who are you three?"questioned Espio. Tex jump off his horse. The two other guys did the same.

"Why, were the Six-Shooter Gang. My name is Tex."Tex said.

"And my name is Longhorn."Longhorn said.

"And my name is Gun Jack."said Gin Jack.

"My name is Knuckles."said Knuckles.

"I'm Skull."said Skull."I'm Espio."said Espio.

"And I'm Kara."said Kara."Nice to meet yall!"said Tex.

"Were are you guys going?"questioned Knuckles.

"We're heading to that town ocer their."said Tex, pointing to the town behind him.

"Hey that's were we're going."said Espio.

"Great, why don't you guys come and tag along?"questioned Tex.

"Sure, okay."said Knuckles. The gang went back on their horses and rode to the town while Skull, Knuckles, Espio, and Kara followed.

"Were here."said Tex."Finally!"yelled Knuckles. The Six-Shooter Gang lead their horses to a nearby pole and tie the rope on it so the horses would be safe.

"I bet yall four are tired."said Longhorn. Skull, Knuckles, Espio, and Kara nodded "yes".

"Well let's head for the inn then."said Gun Jack. The seven went in the inn.

"Well, howdy their partners and welcome to the Wild West Inn! What can I do for yall!"greeted the Inn keeper.

"Howdy their, Joe!"greeted Tex. Joe stared at Tex and then smile wider than before.

"Well, If it ain't The Six-Shooter Gang! I haven't seen yall round here in ages! How's thing's out their in the bounty hunting business?"said Joe.

"Things been real good! We've gotten twenty-three million bucks on a fella by the name Midnight Killer."said Tex.

"You mean to tell me that you three got that famous murder I've been hearing?"question Joe.

"Yep, the same one. He wasn't that hard to catch, Right Boys?"said Tex, who was looking at Gun Jack and Longhorn from the corner of his eye.

"Right!"yelled the both of them.

"Well I ain't surprised. Now, what can I do for you boys?"Joe said.

"We came here to get some rooms to take a break for a little while."said Tex.

"Okay."said Joe. While Joe was about to get the keys to the rooms, his eye caught one Skull, Knuckles, Espio, and Kara.

"Who are those four?"questioned Joe.

"Oh, their friends of ours. The guy with the skull on his head is Skull, the tough, red looking fella over there is Knuckles, the silent, purple fella over there is Espio, and the cute, little lady over there is Kara."said Tex.

"Hi!"the four said.

"Well hello to all of ya!"said Joe. He turn his backs to get the room keys.

"Here's the key to your old room, boys."he said, handing the keys to Tex.

"Thanks, Joe. Let's got get some shut eye, gang."he said, to his gang.

"Here's one for you fellas."said Joe, handing the keys to Skull and Knuckles.

"Thanks."said Knuckles, getting the room keys. Knuckles and Skull headed to their room.

"And here's your keys, you two."said Joe.

"Thanks Joe."said Kara. She and Espio went to their room.


	6. Renioun And Meet The SixShooter GangP2

**Disclamer:** I don't own Knuckles and Espio, Sega does, but I do own Kara and the others.

**Knuckles' Wild Adventure**

**CH. 5: Reunion and Meet The Six-Shooter Gang**

**In The Six-Shooter Gang Room...**

"Who are we gonna get tomorrow, Gun Jack?"asked Tex.

"Were gonna get a fella called Hot Shot."said Gun Jack.

"What did he do?"questioned Longhorn.

"Says here he killed two people and took all their money."answered Gun Jack.

"What's the bounty on his head?"asked Tex.

"$30,000."answered Gun Jack.

Tex got up and stretched.

"Well, let's get some shut eye, gang so we can get this tomorrow."said Tex.

Longhorn and Gun Jack agreed.

The gang went to their beds and fell asleep.

**In Knuckles and Skull's Room...**

Skull was cleaning his ax and Knuckles was laying down on his bed, looking up at the celing. He had his gloved hands behind his head and his legs were crossed.

"When did you and Kara have meet, Knuckles?"questioned Skull.

"Me and Kara had meet we were battling Dr. Eggman."answered Knuckles.

"Who is this Dr. Eggman?" questioned Skull.

"He's a evil doctor who is bent on taking over the world."answered Knuckles.

"But why do you call him Eggman?"questioned Skull.

"Cause he's a human who looks like a giant egg."answered Knuckles.

Skull look dumbfounded.

Knuckles yawned.

"Well I'm going to sleep. Night Skull."said Knuckles.

"Good night Knuckles."said Skull.

He put his ax away and went to bed.

**In Kara and Espio's Room...**

Kara was playing on her DS and Espio was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms and legs crossed.

"Hey, Kara?"said Espio.

Kara had looked up from her DS.

"What is it, Espio?"said Kara.

"Can you tell me the story of how Kuro Long became leader of your clan?"questioned Espio.

"Okay. It all started a long time ago when Kuro and my father were friends. My father, as you know, is the leader of my clan the Fire Masters. My father and Kuro were more than friends. They were brothers. They always fought in battles together side by side. But one day as we went into war with my clan's rival, the Wind Charmers, things got went down hill. Some how the Wind Charmers got stronger and was defeating my clan. Kuro could not take the fact that we were losing so he took matters into his own hands. After the war my father was angry and disappointed for disobeying his orders. My father was so afraid that next time Kuro would do that again so he banished Kuro. Kuro was not happy about that. So he seek revenge. One day Kuro was walking around the woods. My father was having his daily stroll in the woods. Kuro saw him. He walk beside my father and as quick as lighting he stabbed him right in the heart. My father let out a loud yell. He look into the eyes of the person who had stabbed him."Kuro? Why?"questioned my father. Kuro just chuckle and pull out his dagger out of my father's heart which was dripping with his blood. My father fell on the ground, dead. Kuro had seethed his dagger and went on his way. My mother was the first one to find him dead. She told the clan. Everyone was shocked when they heard the news. My clan had needed a leader. As out of nowhere Kuro appeared and said that he would be the leader. My clan had no choice but to give Kuro the title as Leader of the Fire Masters."

"Hmm. I see. Thanks Kara."said Espio.

"No problem, Espio."said Kara.

Kara contuined to ply on her DS.

Espio walk up to Kara and watch.

A few mintues later Kara and Espio were both getting tired.

"Its getting late, Kara. Wanna call it a night?"said Espio.

"Okay."said Kara.

She turn off her DS and went to bed.

Espio soon followed.

They both kissed each other good night and went to sleep.

**Inside The Kuro Long's Castle...**

Kuro was looking out at the window and Dr. Eggman was still working on his machine.

"I wonder how long will it be till the Doctor will be ready with the machine. My patience are growing thin."Kuro said.

"Oh well. As I wait I might as well find something to do."Kuro said.

He then went downstairs.

**Outside Kuro Long's Castle...**

Hectix and Disaster were back on their post. The door open and Kuro was standing at the entrance.

"My lord."said Hectix and Disaster as they keeled on one keen.

Kuro looked at them and put his hand up.

"You may get up."said Kuro.

Hectix and Disaster got up.

"Your Loardship, where are you going?"questioned Hectix.

"I am going out for a stroll. Make sure no one comes in."said Kuro.

"Yes, your evilness!"said Hectix and Disaster.

Kuro went on his way.

**At Dawn...**

The Six-Shooter Gang, and Knuckles, Espio, Kara and Skull were getting ready to leave the hotel.

They were walking pass the check in counter. They wave bye to Joe and he wave back.

"Well, this is where we go our sperate ways, partners."said Tex.

"Yeah, looks like it."said Knuckles.

"Where are you guys going?"questioned Kara.

"Where going to catch this outlaw named Hot Shot."said Longhorn.

"He's a killer so we better catch him before he goes and kills someone else."said Gun Jack.

"Good luck on catching him."said Espio.

"Thanks."said Tex.

The gang untie their horses and saddle up.

"Ya be careful out their, okay?"said Tex.

"Don't worry we will."said Knuckles.

"Okay, gang! Let's go!"yelled Tex.

The gang had sped of on their horses.

Knuckles, Espio, Kara and Skull waved goodbye until they disappeared into the horizon.

"We better get going too."said Knuckles.

Espio, Kara and Skull agree.

They walk into the desert awaiting their next stop.

**Well I finally finish the second part on chapter five. Chapter six is going to come up soon.**


	7. Frostbite Tundra

**Disclamer: I do not own Knuckles and Espio, Sega does. I do own Kara, The Robot Bros.(Shock and Bolt), Skull, Kuro Long, Hectix and Disaster.**

**Knuckles' Wild Adventure**

**Chapter 6: Frostbite Tundra**

Knuckles, Espio, Kara and Skull were still walking in the desert.

They had came across an frozen land.

On their right side their was an sigh that read "Welcome to Frostbite Tundra".

"You sure this is the right way?"questioned Knuckles.

"It seems like were lost."said Espio.

"No, were not lost. Trust me. I've been here before."said Kara.

"You have?"questioned Knuckles.

"Yeah, I have. I have a few friends who lives here. They know all about this place. They will be able to guide us through here."said Kara.

The four walk through the frozen land.

**Inside Kuro Long's Castle**

"Dr. Eggman, is the machine ready yet?"questioned Kuro.

"Its ready, Kuro."reply Eggman.

"Good"said Kuro.

"So, Kuro, are you going to use the machine?"questioned Eggman.

"No. Not yet. Lets just wait until our "guests" have arrived."said Kuro.

"Guests? What guests?"questioned Eggman.

"Heh. Heh. You'll see them soon enough."reply Kuro with a smirk.

**In Frostbite Tundra**

Knuckles, Espio, Kara and Skull were still walking.

"Brr! This place is SUPER cold! I don't know how anyone could live here!"yelled Knuckles.

"Clam down, Knuckles. If you don't think about the cold, then you won't feel it."said Espio.

"Okay. I'll try."said Knuckles.

The four continued to walk through the frozen land, until they reach an place that had igloos.

"Hey, I know this place. Its Icy Village."said Kara.

Their was an penguin wearing an red blouse jacket that was unbutton.

The penguin was also wearing an blue scarf and an black hat with flaps on the side. It had big icy looking letters on it that said AF. He was wearing blue jeans.

Their was also a polar bear who kinda look like a lumber jack.

He was wearing an red plaid shirt that was unbutton, black sweater, pine green pants, light brown boots, a black cloth cap, and black fingerless gloves.

Their was also an arctic fox.

The fox was wearing an thick light blue hooded jacket that is zipped red mittens, blue jeans and light blue boots.

Their was also an ice dragon.

The dragon was wearing a red hooded jacket that is unzipped, a white T-shirt, black boots, blue fingerless gloves, around its neck was an green ski mask and was wearing blue jeans.

The penguin look at Knuckles, Espio, Kara and Skull, but stared really hard at Kara.

When Knuckle and the group were walking to them, the penguin stop Kara and said "Hey, Kara, is that really you?"

Knuckles, Espio and Skull had stop to look at the penguin.

Kara stared at the penguin and then smile really wide.

"Torpedo! I haven't seen you in ages!"yelled Kara.

"Hey, Kara! Long time no see, eh!"yell a gruff voice.

"Blizzard!"yelled Kara.

Blizzard had give Kara a big hug and then put her down.

"Hey, Kara, don't forget about me!"yelled a voice.

"Snowflake!"yelled Kara.

"Hi, Kara! What's up!"yelled a voice.

"Krystal!"yelled Kara.

Krystal and Kara had hug each other.

"So, who are these guys?"questioned Torpedo.

"Friends of yours?"questioned Blizzard.

"Yeah. This is Knuckles."said Kara.

"Yo."said Knuckles waving a gloved hand.

"This is Espio, my boyfriend."said Kara.

Espio blushed.

"Hi."he said.

"And this is Skull, my uncle."said Kara.

"Hello."he said.

"Well, we call ourselves the Arctic Fighters."said Torpedo.

"Where are you guys going anyway?"questioned Snowflake.

"We're going to fight Kuro Long and get the Master Emerald that he stole from Knuckles."reply Kara.

"What's a Master Emerald?"questioned Krystal.

"It's a gem that holds unlimited power. And in the wrong hands it could spell disaster for the whole planet."reply Knuckles.

Torpedo, Blizzard, Snowflake and Krystal were speechless.

"Hey, can you do us a favor?"questioned Kara.

"Sure. Name it."said Torpedo.

"We need to get across the land and you guys know a lot about it so can you guys be our guides."questioned Kara.

"No Problem! Not only we'll help yall get across the land, we'll even help you to defeat Kuro Long."said Snowflake.

"Yeah! I haven't fight evil in ages!"yelled Blizzard.

"So, what are we waiting for! Lest's go!"yelled Krystal.

So the Knuckles, Espio, Kara, Skull and the Arctic Fighters walk through Frostbite Tundra.

They walk until they came across an icy bridge that was over an bottomless chasm.

Kara had step on one of the icy boards.

It creaked a little.

"Its safe. Everyone walk gently."Kara said.

So the group had walk very carefully.

"Almost their."said Kara.

Suddenly the icy bridge broke!

Everyone was falling except Krystal who had used her huge icy wings to fly.

She had blown her icy breath to make a bridge right under Knuckles, Espio, Kara Skull and the rest of the Arctic Fighters.

They landed on the bridge.

"Whew! That was too close!"yelled Blizzard.

Krystal had used her psychic powers to lift her friends safely to the other side.

"Whoa! You have psychic powers?"questioned Knuckles.

"Yeah, I do. I was born with these powers."said Krystal.

"Thanks for saving our necks back their."said Kara.

"No problem."said Krystal.

Knuckles, Espio, Kara , Skull and the Arctic Fighters continued walking on Frostbite Tundra.

They were walking until they had reach a valley.

"This is place is called Avalanche Valley. Its very famous for causing avalanches, hence the name, so we have to be very quite."reported Torpedo.

They walk through the valley very carefully so that they won't cause an avalanche.

But this story wouldn't be very exciting if things went smoothly.

"Were almost their."said Snowflake quietly.

Then Knuckles had suddenly sneezed.

His sneeze had echoed through the valley.

"Sorry,sniff I've got a little cold."sniffed Knuckles.

Then the whole crew had felt some rumbling.

"Look! Up Their!"yelled Torpedo.

"Avalanche!"yelled Blizzard.

"We need to get out of here!"yelled Krystal.

Kara had look at the bunch of snow that was heading straight for them.

"Everyone! Get behind me!"she yelled.

Then her eyes turned blood red and her pupils had widen.

Her body had enveloped into flames, but the flames did not harm her.

"Fire SHIELD!"she yelled.

Then their was a huge, flaming shield around Knuckles, Espio, skull and the Arctic Fighters.

When the avalanche hit the shield, it melted instantly.

Kara had took away the shield when the avalanche was over.

Her eyes return to normal.

"Good thing you're a fire demon, Kara."remarked Krystal.

"Yeah, good thing."reply Kara.

After their episode with the avalanche, Knuckles, Espio, Kara, Skull and the Arctic Fighters continue their way through Frostbite Tundra.

The sun was setting over the horizon.

They walked until Kara spotted something up ahead.

"Hey, look over their."said Kara.

Blizzard look at the direction Kara was pointing at.

"Oh, that's Nightmare Forest."said Blizzard.

"Nightmare Forest?"questioned Espio.

"Yeah. Nightmare Forest. It's a mysterious place, filled with unknown danger."

"Why is it called Nightmare Forest?"questioned Kara.

"It's called that because legend has it that it's a mystical forest that can summon your worst nightmares or fears."explained Krystal.

Knuckles gulp and Skull was looking a bit uneasy.

"Well, it's the only way to get to Kuro."said Kara.

"Agreed, let's go."said Espio.

Kara and Espio both dashed off.

"Hey, wait for us!"yelled Knuckles, running behind to catch up with the two ninjas.

Skull an the Arctic Fighters followed.


	8. Nightmare Forest Part 1

**Knuckles' Wild Adventure**

**CH. 7: Nightmare Forest**

The Knuckles and others walked to the forest.

They stopped and looked at a sign above them.

Knuckles' read the sign.

"Welcome to Nightmare Forest. Where your "dreams" come true."he read.

"Boy, talk about a warm welcome."said Espio.

They walked trough the forest.

The forest was dark and eerie and it was foggy around the forest.

"WOOOOO!"moan a voice.

"Wh-What was that!"yelled Knuckles.

"WOOOOO!"moan the voice again.

"I have a bad felling about this..."said Espio.

Suddenly a figure appeared.

"Who are you!"yelled Kara.

The figure sept out of the fog.

The figure is a black cat that has long black hair wearing a dark blue witch hat that has a gold buckle on it, a dark blue robe, black combat boots, and thick, brown gloves.

The cat had a gold scepter that has a red jewel on the top.

On the cat's shoulder is a crow wearing a witch hat also but it is dark red, the crow is wearing a dark red button-down vest. Around the crow's neck is a gold medallion with a strange marking on it.

"WOOOOO! WOOOOO!"moan the crow.

The black cat hit the crow with it's scepter.

"OW!"yelled the crow.

"Stop making that ridiculous noise!"yelled the cat.

"Sorry! Sorry, senorita! I was just trying to get into the mood."said the crow.

The cat just sighed.

The cat and crow looked at Knuckles and others.

"Who are you guys?"questioned Kara.

The crow flap jump off the cat's shoulder.

"Ah, allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Raphael. And this is my good amigo, Phantom."he greeted and bowed at them.

"Hi."greeted Phantom.

"What are you two guy's doing here?"questioned Espio.

"We live here."answered Phantom.

"So, who are you guy's suppose to be?"questioned Skull.

"Well, I'm a powerful witch."answered Phantom.

"And I am a warlock. Which is a male witch. I use dark magic also."answered Raphael.

"So are you guys evil?"questioned.

"No, we're not evil."answered Phantom.

"We hate evil actually."said Raphael

"That's good cause we're going to go fight a evil guy named Kuro Long."said Kara.

Raphael flown onto Kara's shoulder.

"Tell you what how bout we help you guy's take out this evil Kuro Long character, eh amigo?"questioned Raphael.

"Sure that'll be great!"answered Kara.

Could you help get us through this forest?"questioned Knuckles.

"Sure, we'll be glad too! Right Raphael?"said Phantom.

"Hey, no skin of my beak, let's go!"yelled Raphael.

Raphael flew onto Phantom's shoulder.

"Follow us."she said.

The Knuckles and others followed.

**At Kuro Long's Castle**

Kuro is meditating and his two best knights, Hectix and Disaster, were still garuding the front gates.

"I hate waiting! When will they get here!?"yelled Eggman.

"Clam yourself, Dr. Eggman. They will be here soon enough."said Kuro, not breaking out of his meditating state.

"Grr. I hope so."said the doctor.

"In the mean time why don't you take a walk or something to clam yourself down."suggested Kuro, opening one eye.

"Fine."said Eggman.

He then walked downstairs.

Kuro continued meditating.

**Back At Nightmare Forest**

Phantom and Raphael still lead the way while Knuckles and the rest of the crew followed.

They walked until Phantom stop walking.

"What's wrong?"questioned Kara.

"There is a sign here."she said.

"I don't see a sign."said Knuckles.

Phantom sweep away the dust off the sign.

The crew cough when the dust had scatter.

The Knuckles and company looked at the sign.

The sign had some markings on it.

"What does it say?"questioned Espio.

"It says 'In order to get through this forest of despair, you must face your greatest fears.'"Phantom read aloud.

"So, we have to face our greatest fears huh. Doesn't sound too hard."said Knuckles.

Phantom, Raphael and the crew continued on through the forest.

Something had tap on Knuckles' shoulder.

He look to see who was tapping him on the shoulder but their was no one their.

He ignore it.

The same thing had tap his shoulder again.

Knuckles turned around and saw Espio was behind.

"Was that you tapping me on the shoulder, Espio?"questioned Knuckles.

"No."he answered.

Knuckles just ignored it again and kept walking.

Suddenly Knuckles heard laughter.

"Wh-Who's their?!"he shouted.

"Hee hee hee! Come on, Knuckles, don't you wanna play?"said the voice.

A huge figure tower above Knuckles.

It was some kind of creature that is blue and has wild hair, sharp teeth, springy metal arms, red gloves, sharp claws, crazy yellow eyes and a crooked blue tail with red spikes on it.

The creature didn't have any legs.

It only had a metal spring that was coming from a huge circus-like box.

Knuckles was shock with terror.

The thing hop a little toward Knuckles.

Knuckles sept back a bit.

The thing lean toward Knuckles' face.

"Boo."it said in a low tone.

Knuckles ran REALLY fast.

The thing pointed and laugh at Knuckles then he hop to the same way Knuckles was going.

Knuckles did not watch were he was going and bump into Kara.

Everybody looked behind them to see what was going on.

"Ow."said Kara.

"Sorry, Kara."said Knuckles.

"It's okay, Knuckles. What were you running from anyway?"she asked.

"Uh, I was running from-"Knuckles stop his sentence as he heard a noise behind him.

He saw the huge thing was coming this way.

"That!"Knuckles yelled and pointed at the thing.

Everybody looked the direction Knuckles was pointing.

They saw the huge, springy, box-carrying creature.

Everyone looked shock at the sight of the thing.

"Knuckles, is this your fear?"questioned Kara.

"A-Actually, yeah. I'm afraid of Jack-In-The-Boxes."Knuckles said, sounding ashamed.

"You've got to fight your fear, Knuckles in order to go through the forest."said Phantom.

Knuckles heard what Phantom said and build up his courage.

He then walk slowly toward the huge Jack-In-The-Box.

The Jack-In-The-Box looked down at Knuckles with it's crazy eyes.

It lean towards Knuckles and made a crazy face and pointed and laugh at Knuckles.

"Come on, Knuckles, let's play!"said the Jack-In-The-Box.

"You wanna play?"questioned Knuckles as he cracked his knuckles. "Well, let's play!"he yelled.

He ran quickly at the Jack-In-The-Box, jump and did a powerful straight punch.

The Jack-In-The-Box landed hard to the ground.

Knuckles landed and look at the thing.

Knuckles turned back around and faced the others.

He smirk and did a thumbs up.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! The game is not over yet Knuckles!"yelled the Jack-In-The-Box.

It got up quickly and hit Knuckles with a powerful straight punch so fast he didn't even had a chance to defend himself!

Knuckles landed really hard on the ground.

The Jack-In-The-Box hopped up and down and was doing a wild boxing pose.

Knuckles got up quickly and wipe the blood off his face.

"I'm tired of playing games with you. Let's end this now!"yelled Knuckles.

He ran towards the Jack-In-The-Box and did a couple of fast straight punches and straight kicks.

But, the Jack-In-The-Box dodge all of Knuckles' attacks.

Knuckles landed on the ground and is panting heavily.

"Hee Hee. My turn to play!"yelled the Jack-In-The-Box.

It hop toward knuckles and did a powerful punch to the ground but Knuckles dodge it.

Knuckles looked at the thing really hard.

"That's it."he said

"What's wrong, Knuckles? Running on empty? Well, too bad!"yelled the Jack-In-The-Box and did another powerful straight punch on the ground.

Knuckles dodge it again and jump on the Jack-In-The-Box's arm.

He ran up to the thing's shoulder and jump off it.

Knuckles landed behind the Jack-In-The-Box.

Before the Jack-In-The-Box was able to turn around Knuckles did a powerful, blazing uppercut at the top of the Jack-In-The-Box's box.

It slam down really hard on top of the Jack-In-The-Box.

It yelled in pain.

The Jack-In-The-Box then suddenly disappear.

Knuckles panted and keeled down on one knee.

Kara and the others ran up to him.

"Hear, let me help you up, Knuckles."offered Kara.

Knuckles shook his head "yes".

She bend down and wrap one of his arms around her shoulder and lift him up off the ground.

"Thanks."panted Knuckles.

Kara and the others continued on through the forest.

**On the next chapter, Kara and Espio will face their fears.**

**Until next time, see ya:)**


	9. Nightmare Forest part2

**Knuckles' Wild Adventure**

**Chapter 7:Nightmare Forest Part 2**

Phantom, Raphael and others were walking through the forest except Knuckles cause Kara was still carrying him.

"Hey, Knuckles, are you felling better?"questioned Kara.

"No, not yet. My body still fells weak. That battle with the Jack-In-The-Box took a lot out of me." he answered.

"Okay, I'll still carry you until your able to move again."said Kara.

"Thanks, Kara."said Knuckles.

Kara faced Knuckles and smiled.

Espio was right behind Kara and Knuckles.

"_Espio."_ whispered a voice.

"Huh? Who called me?"questioned Espio.

Espio looked behind him and saw himself.

But he looked different.

His eyes were red and his skin was not purple but black and the pale part on his chest was white and his shoes were not purple and black but red and black. His gloves were the same as Espio's.

"Who are you?"Espio questioned.

"I'm you. Can't you tell?"said the figure as he spread his arms out.

"Y-you can't be me."said Eapio.

"Oh, but I am. I'm your dark side. You can call me Dark espio if you want.You know the side that wants to kill people. The side that likes to see blood SPLATTERED EVERYWHERE!"said Espio's dark side evilly.

"No."Espio said shakily.

"YES!"yelled Espio' dark side.

Espio was stricken with fear.

"NO!"Espio yelled.

Kara was not too far from Espio.

"Espio!"yelled Kara.

"Ugh, what's wrong, Kara?"Knuckles questioned.

"It's Espio. He 's in trouble!"yelled Kara.

Kara walked to Blizzard.

"Blizzard?"asked Kara.

"Hey, what's up Kara?"he questioned.

"Can you look after Knuckles for a while till he fells better? I have to go and check on Espio."said Kara.

"Sure, I'll look after him."Blizzard offered.

Kara then sped off to find Espio.

She sniff around the air trying to pick up Espio's sent.

She picked it up and followed it.

Kara saw Espio, but he looked very frighten.

"Espio. Espio."whispered Kara.

Espio turned around quick.

"Oh, it's you Kara."he said with relief.

"What's going on here? You look lie you've seen a ghost or something."said Kara.

"I didn't seen a ghost. But I did seen myself."said Espio.

"What do you men you seen yourself?"said Kara confused.

"He means ME!"yelled a dark voice.

A figure walk out from the shadows of the forest.

"E-Espio!? Is that you!?"yelled Kara.

"Yes, It's me, or at least its my dark side. He calls himself Dark Espio."answered Espio.

"It can't be."said Kara softly.

Kara stared at Dark Espio.

Kara shifted her eyes on Espio.

"Is this your fear, Espio?"questioned Kara.

"Yes. He's my dark side. My evil side. The side that I don't want to ever be again."answered Espio.

"Then you have to fight your dark side."said Kara.

Espio look at his dark side.

His dark side grin evilly.

Espio went to his fighting pose.

His dark side figure out what Espio was doing do he did the same.

Espio ran fast toward his dark side and pulled out a suriken and his dark side did the same.

Espio ran throw the suriken at his Dark Espio.

Dark Espio dodged it and throw his suriken.

It hit Espio hard on the chest!

"Espio!"yelled Kara.

"Heh. Looks like your boyfriend is weak just lie you!"said a voice.

"Who said that!?"questioned Kara.

A figure leapt out from a nearby tree and landed in the shadows.

It walk towards Kara in causal manner.

"No, It can't be..."said Kara in a scared tone.

The figure looked just like Kara except had blood, red eyes, claws, wild hair, and fangs.

"Surprised to see me, Kara?"said herself.

Kara was so shock with fear that she could not say anyyhing.

"I am Demon Kara. Your demon side of course. You WILL become me someday. But you should know that by now."said Demon Kara as she smiled slyly.

Kara could not say anything or move an inch.

She was so overwhelm by fear.

Kara remembered the fact that she would become a full blooded demon someday id her fear.

And she has to face it.

"What's the matter, Kara? You've got cold feet or something?"said Demon Kara.

Kara smiled at Demon Kara.

"No, I don't. But the questioned is do you."said Kara, slyly.

Demon Kara growled and charged full speed at Kara.

Kara leap out of the way and pulled out her swords.

She landed and did a fighting pose.

Demon Kara skid to a halt and turned around to face Kara.

"Heh. Your quick on your feet, I'll give you that."said Demon Kara.

Suddenly her body enveloped into flames.

"But being quick won't save you!"yelled Demon Kara.

She then did a powerful fire breath attack on Kara, but Kara dodge it.

Demon Kara then put her swords on fire and through them at Kara!

Kara dodge the first but was not quick enough to dodge the second.

It went straight through Kara's leg, making her unable to move.

Demon Kara took the sword she had in her hand and threw it at Kara.

Kara could not dodge and took the hit!

The second sword hit Kara in stomach.

Kara felt that and fall backwards on the ground.

Demon Kara had a fiery string attach to the swords and pull them back out off Kara.

The sword that had went through Kara's leg went out first.

Kara yelled in pain.

Then the second sword that had hit Kara in the stomach went out.

Kara did not yelled in pain that time but just grunted.

Demon Kara sheath both of her swords and walked causally towards Demon Kara.

Kara was too busy looking at Espio who was badly getting beat up by Dark Espio.

Demon Kara turned her head to see what Kara was looking at.

Demon Kara turned back her head and smile evilly.

Kara then shifted her eyes to Demon Kara and saw her evil grin.

Kara was worried that she thought that she was going to die.

But Demon Kara bend down to Kara and lean to Kara's ear and whispered,"Don't worry, I'll make sure that Espio is okay."

Kara eyes opened widely and try with all her strength to get up but couldn't.

Kara watched helplessly as Demon Kara walk towards Espio.

Demon Kara looked down to Espio and said, "Are you okay, Espio?"

Espio grunted as he tried to get up.

"I'm fine."he grunted.

When he got up his legs was badly injured and gave way making him fall to the ground.

"Here, let me help you heal your wounds."said Demon Kara slyly.

Demon Kara unsheathed her sword.

Kara watched this and move with all her strenght to get up.

She managed to get up and ran really quick despite her injury in her leg.

Demon Kara was about to strike Espio until she felt a tug.

She look back behind her to see Kara was holding her sword.

"Let go!"yelled Demon Kara.

She then started to pull the sword ut of Kara's hand.

Kara held the sword tight.

The sword cut into Kara's hand.

Her hand started to bleed.

Espio got up and turned around.

He saw two Kara's.

But one was different.

Espio looked at the different Kara and said firmly,"Who are you!"

Demon Kara yanked the sword out of Kara's hand.

Kara yelled in pain.

Demon Kara kicked Kara.

She landed hard on the ground.

Espio was angry now and yank the suriken in his chest and pointed at the different looking Kara.

"I said who are you!"yelled Espio.

Demon Kara turned to Espio and said,"I am Demon Kara. Her demon side that she will become someday."

Espio was shock.

His eyes shifted to Kara who was laying conscious on the ground.

Demon Kara laughed.

"Now put that thing down before you hurt yourself even more."said Demon Kara as she put one finger on the suriken and lowered it.

"Hey, what's wrong, Espio! Ran out of juice or something!"yelled Dark Espio.

Espio turned around to faced Dark Espio.

"Too bad cause here I caome!"yelled Dark Espio.

He charged towards Espio.

Espio turned invisible.

Dark Edspio did a powerful straight punch.

He missed!

Then Espio started to kick and punch him hard.

Espio did a powerful invisible straight kick knocking Dark Espio hard to the ground.

Dark Espio was a bloody mess.

He wipe some blood away from his noise and mouth.

He stood up and look around angrily.

"Where are you! Show yourself you coward!"yelled Dark Espio.

Suddenly a suriken appear out of nowhere and hit straight through Dark Espio's leg.

Dark Espio yelled in pain.

Then another one went straight through dark Espio's other leg.

Dark Espio yelled in pain again.

His legs, weaken by the suriken in them, give way and he fell hard on the ground.

Espio turn visible and walk slowly towards Dark Espio.

Dark Eapio just glared at Espio.

Espio hand a suriken in his hand and threw it at Dark Espio heart.

Dark Espio yelled in pain and disappeared just like the Jack-In-The-Box.

Espio grinned, sat down and sigh in relief.

Kara was still knocked out on the ground.

Demon Kara grinned and unsheathed her sword.

She stab Kara!

But all of a sudden when she stab her, her body enveloped into a smoke.

"Grr! It was a decoy!"yelled Demon Kara in frustration.

Kara was silently behind Demon Kara.

"Where are you, Kara!"yelled Demon Kara.

Kara then unsheathed her sword.

Demon Kara's ears twitched and before she was able to move of the way she was put into a headlock.

She try to struggle out of Kara's grip but it was too strong.

Kara then raised her sword.

Demon Kara's eyes widen.

Kara then slit Demon Kara's throat.

Blood then squirted out off the wound.

Kara then let go of Demon Kara.

Demon Kara then went on kneeled down on the ground and hold her throat, gasping for air.

Kara then tower over Demon Kara and raised her sword.

Then cut of Demon Kara's head.

It rolled away for Demon Kara's body.

Blood squirted from the throat.

Demon Kara's lifeless body fell to the ground and disappeared.

"I'll never be like you."said Kara sternly.

She then sigh with relief.

She walked over towards Espio who is resting.

She laid a hand on Espio shoulder.

He jumped up and went on guard.

"Chill, Espio! It's me!"defend Kara.

"Oh."said Espio and went off guard.

"We should catch up with the others."said Kara.

"Yeah but how?"questioned Espio.

Kara sniffed around the air, trying to pick up their scent.

Her ears perked up.

"I've pick up their scent! Follow me!"she yelled.

She ran towards the path were the scent is and Espio followed her.

"I see them!"yelled Kara.

They both ran towards the others.

"Hey, everyone!"yelled Kara as she waved her hand.

"Hi, Kara!"greeted Knuckles.

Kara and Espio skied to a halt.

"Hey, Knuckles, you can stand."said Kara.

"Yeah."said Knuckles.

"Whoa! You guys look terrible! What happen out their?"said Krystal concerned.

"We fought our fears."said Espio.

"Yeah it was a little rough but as you can see we made it out okay."said Kara.

"Let's continue on through the forest, okay Amigos!"yelled Raphael.

"Okay."said Kara.

The group continue to walk through the forest.

**The next chapter will show the Arctic Fighters' fears.**

**Until then, see ya!**


	10. Back Stabber Mansion

**Knuckles' Wild Adventure**

**Chapter 8: Back Stabber Mansion**

Everyone was walking through the forest, until they had reach a clearing.

"Looks like we made it through the forest."said Knuckles.

Raphael flew off of Phantom's shoulder and started to look around.

He then spotted a huge Mansion.

"Hey, look over their, amigos!"he yelled.

Everyone looked at what Raphael was staring at.

"Hm. It looks like a old mansion."said Espio.

"In the middle of a forest?"said Kara.

"Let's go check it out."said Knuckles.

Knuckles walk ahead and everybody followed him.

He open the doors and walk inside.

Everyone followed him.

"Be careful, everyone. This mansion has been rumored to be very deadly. Anybody who comes inside this mansion never comes back out."said Phantom.

"Is their any place in this forest that's not deadly."said Knuckles.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?"he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Torpedo looked around.

"This place is huge!"he said.

"If we want to have a look around we must be in groups."said Espio.

"Okay. We'll have a look around the left side of the mansion."said Krystal.

"Me and Raphael will look around upstairs."said Phantom.

"Me, Espio and Kara will have a look at the right side of the mansion."said Knuckles.

Everybody then split up.

The Arctic Fighters was walking around the left side of the mansion.

Snow Angel walked by a very old bookshelf.

She blow away the dust, pull a book out of the shelf and begin to read it.

Blizzard saw this and star to walk towards Snow Angel.

"Snow Angel. This isn't a time to read."he said.

"Sorry, Blizzard, but you know how I love to read."she answered.

"It's okay. We better get back with Torpedo and Krystal okay."said Blizzard.

"Okay."said Snow Angel.

Suddenly, the bookshelf turned itself around.

"What the!"yelled Blizzard.

"We're trap!"yelled Snow Angle.

"OOO Wa Ha Ha Ha!"laughed some voices.

Suddenly, ghost who look just like devils appeared in front of them.

They each wore a ragged cape and a samurai helmet.

They stared at Blizzard and Snow Angel with their blood red eyes.

"Let's get out of here!"yelled Blizzard.

He grab Snow Angel put her on his shoulders.

She hold on tight to Blizzard's shoulders as he ran to find an exit.

Three ghost appeared in front of him.

"We're surrounded!"yelled Snow Angel.

The ghost came closer and closer to them.

Torpedo and Krystal were walking in one of the hallways in the mansion.

Krystal turned around and saw that Blizzard and Snow Angel were gone.

"Hey, did you seen where Blizzard and Snow Angel went?"she asked Torpedo.

"No."he answered.

**With Phantom and Raphael**

Phantom was looking around the mansion.

Raphael flew around the mansion.

He flew from room to room.

Then Raphael flew inside another room.

He look around the room.

He land on the floor and begin to walk around.

He saw a big bed on the right side of the room.

He flew over to it, land on the bed and begin to lie on the bed.

"Ah, now this is nice. I know I should look around this place. But, it shouldn't hurt if I take a little nap."said Raphael.

He then begin to fell asleep.

Suddenly the bed flip over.

Raphael landed hard on the ground.

He got up and rub his head.

"Ow!"he yelled.

Raphael look around.

"Where am I?"he questioned.

"OOO Wa Ha Ha Ha!"laughed the same voices.

The same ghosts surrounded Raphael.

They floated closer and closer towards Raphael.

Raphael flap his wings and flew away from the ghosts.

The ghosts floated after him.

He turned around and flap backwards to face the ghosts.

"Fire STORM!"yelled Raphael.

Fire rained on the ghosts, but they were not harmed.

Raphael saw that it had no effect and begin to fly faster.

Then a couple of ghosts appeared in front of him.

Raphael stop and hovered around looking at the ghosts that were surrounding him.

The ghosts laughed and attacked Raphael.

"Raphael! Raphael where are you!?"yelled Phantom.

She looked everywhere to find him, but failed.

**With Knuckles, Espio and Kara**

Knuckles was in the front of the three.

Espio and Kara were both keeping their guard up.

"Hey, let check this place out."said Knuckles, as he was pointing to a room.

Knuckles turned the doorknob.

The door creaked open.

The three walked inside.

Their was a old couch, a table, some chairs, a fireplace, a bookshelf and a grand piano.

"This room looks like a 18th century living room."said Kara.

Espio went over to the bookshelf.

He took out a book, wipe away the dust and studied the book.

Kara just lay down on the couch and begin to play on her SP.

Knuckles leaned against the wall.

The wall open and Knuckles fell through.

Espio look away from his book.

He saw that Knuckles was no where to be seen.

"Hay, Kara, where's Knuckles?"questioned Espio.

Kara paused her SP.

"No, I haven't."answered Kara.

Knuckles fell hard on the floor.

He got up.

"Ow!"he yelled.

He rub the back of his head.

Knuckles scanned around the are.

"Where am I?"he questioned.

"OOO Wa Ha Ha Ha!"laughed the same voices.

The same ghosts appeared around Knuckles.

They floated closer to Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled.

"You want me. Come and get me!"he yelled.

Knuckles jump up and dig the spikes on his gloved hands on the wall.

The ghosts flew up to Knuckles.

Knuckles jump off the wall and landed on the floor.

"OOO Wa Ha Ha!"laughed the ghosts and then started to go after Knuckles.

Knuckles ran away from the ghosts.

A couple of ghosts appeared in front of him.

He skied to a halt.

The ghosts surrounded him.

**At the mansion's main hall**

"Hey, Torpedo and Krystal!"greeted Kara.

"Hi, Kara and Espio!"greeted back Torpedo.

"Hey, where's Blizzard and Snow Angel?"questioned Kara.

"We don't know. The next thing we knew was that they were behind us. Then when we turned around to see if they were okay they were gone. They could be anywhere in this mansion."said Krystal.

Phantom walk downstairs where Kara, Espio, Torpedo and Krystal where.

Her head was hanging low.

"What's wrong, Phantom?"questioned Kara.

"Raphael has disappeared. I can't find him anywhere..."Phantom said in a gloomy voice.

Kara walk up to Phantom and put her hand on shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll show up. I promise."said Kara.

Phantom look at Kara and smiled.

"Thanks."she said.

"Hey, where's Knuckles?"questioned Krystal.

"We don't know. He disappeared all of a sudden. Just like Blizzard, Snow Angel and Raphael did."answered Kara.

"Someone's here."said Espio.

"Where."said Kara.

Espio pointed.

Everyone look at the direction he was point at.

They saw some shadowy figures.

The figures then step out of the shadow to show themselves.

The figures appear to be Blizzard, Snow Angel, Raphael and Knuckles.

"Hey, Blizzard, Snow Angel! What happen to you guys?"questioned Torpedo.

"Raphael!"yelled Phantom.

She ran towards him and hug him.

Espio and Kara walk up to Knuckles.

"Hey, Knuckles!"greeted Kara.

"We thought we'll never find you."said Espio.

Suddenly the four stared at Torpedo, Krystal, Espio and Kara with blood red eyes.

They moan and started to attack them.

They dodge their attacks.

"What's wrong with them?"questioned Krystal.

"It seems like they are possessed."said Espio.

"Then how can we turn them back to normal?"questioned Kara.

"The only way to turn them back to normal is to defeat them."said Phantom.

"Well, we'll handle Blizzard and Snow Angel."said Torpedo.

"We'll handle Knuckles."said Espio.

"And I have no choice to fight Raphael."said Phantom in a sad tone.

Everyone then split to fight their possessed friends.

Torpedo and Krystal ran over towards the possessed Blizzard and Snow Angel.

Blizzard and Snow Angel attack them.

Torpedo and Krystal dodge their attacks.

Blizzard and Snow Angel moan.

"I'll get Blizzard and you get Snow Angel."said Torpedo.

"Right."said Krystal.

Torpedo ran up to Blizzard and punch him hard in the stomach.

Blizzard landed hard on the floor.

Torpedo walked up to his friend.

"Blizzard..."said Torpedo.

Blizzard suddenly got up and grab Torpedo by the neck.

Torpedo struggled to get free, but Blizzard's grip was too strong.

Blizzard stared at Torpedo, grinning evilly.

Torpedo struggled to get free again with all of his strength.

He managed get his right hand free.

Torpedo did a powerful, straight punch at Blizzard's face.

Blizzard drop Torpedo.

Before Blizzard was able to sustained himself Torpedo then ran towards him quickly.

"Sliding Ice Kick!"yelled Torpedo.

As he slid on the floor his foot became ice.

It made a direct contact at Blizzard.

The attack made Blizzard loose hi balance and he fell over backwards causing to hit the back of his head hard on the floor.

Torpedo got off the floor.

He walk over to look at his friend.

A ghostly figure came out fo Blizzard's chest.

The ghost turn and saw Torpedo.

It floated away.

Torpedo then heard a moan.

He saw that it came from Blizzard.

Blizzard got up and begin to rub his head.

"Ow. What happen?"he questioned.

He then look down and saw Torpedo.

"Torpedo! I'm glad I found you! Ghost swarm around me ans Snow Angel and after that I blacked out."he said.

"I know. A ghost had taken control over your body. I had to beat it out of you so you can be back ot normal."explain Torpedo.

"So, where is the ghost now?"questioned Blizzard.

"Eh. It wasn't too tough. When it saw me it took off."said Torpedo.

"Where's Snow Angel?"questioned Blizzard, again.

"She's possessed too. Krystal is fighting with her right now so that she can get the ghost out of her too."said Torpedo.

"Man, you really did a number on me. I'm soar all over."said Blizzard.

"Sorry."said Torpedo.

"It's okay. I know you had to it."said Blizzard.

"Let's go and tend to your wounds. And don't worry about Krystal. She'll be okay."said Torpedo.

**With Krystal and Snow Angel...**

Krystal was on all fours, panting.

Snow Angel walk slowly towards her, grinning.

She was about to go in for the kill then suddenly...

Krystal did a powerful uppercut.

Snow Angel landed on the floor and slid across the other side of the room.

Krystal walk towards Snow Angel.

"Snow Angel, are you okay?"questioned Krystal.

Krystal then saw a ghostly figure coming out of Snow Angel's chest.

The ghost then floated away.

"Ugh. What happen?"questioned Snow Angel.

Krystal bend down and help Snow Angel up on her feet.

"Your were possessed by one of the ghost. I had to fight you so you could be back to normal."explain Krystal.

"Oh. Hey, where's Blizzard?"questioned Snow Angel.

"Blizzard was possessed too. Torpedo had to fight him, also."answered Krystal.

"Let's go find them."said Snow Angel.

"Okay."said Krystal.

**With Phantom and Raphael...**

"Thunder STORM!"yelled Phantom.

A powerful lighting bolt came from her scepter.

Raphael dodge it.

He flew down at Phantom.

She dodge the attack.

Raphael hovered behind her and created a fire ball and throw it at Phantom.

The ball was too fast Phantom to dodge.

She landed on the floor covered in flames.

The flames then disappeared.

Raphael flew towards Phantom, laughing evilly.

Phantom lifted her scepter and pointed at Raphael.

"_Sorry, old friend. But I have to do this, for your sake."_ Phantom thought.

She charged up her scepter.

Raphael was too busy laughing to noticed.

"Dark Beam!"yelled Phantom.

Raphael stopped laughing.

He saw a huge black beam coming towards him.

He try to get out of the way but it was too late.

The beam made a direct hit.

It was so powerful that it carried Raphael and slammed him on the wall.

The beam went away and Phantom was able to see her friend.

Raphael on the floor, back on the wall, somking from the beam attack.

Phantom got up and ran towards Raphael.

She gently pick him up.

A ghostly figured came out of Raphael's chest.

The ghost then floated away.

"Raphael! RAPHAEL! Say something! PLEASE!"she pleaded.

Raphael did not respond.

"Raphael! Please, say something! Anything! Please..."Phantom pleaded once more.

She then started to cry.

Phantom then started to heard a moan.

She then stop crying.

"Oh, my head feels so awful."moan Raphael.

"RAPHAEL!"yelled Phantom.

She then give Raphael an big hug.

"Aye! Senorita! Take it easy!"yelled Raphael.

Phantom stop hugging him.

"Sorry, Raphael."said Phantom, blushing.

"It's okay, amigo. Say what happen anyway?"questioned Raphael.

"You were possessed by a ghost. I had to fight you so that you can be your old self again."answered Phantom.

"I see. So where are the others?"questioned Raphael.

"Blizzard, Snow Angel and Knuckles were also possessed by the ghost, so their fighting them too."explain Phantom.

Raphael got up and dusted himself off.

"We should see how the others are doing. What do you say?"questioned Raphael, smiling.

"Sure okay. Let's get going."said Phantom.

Phantom walk ahead and Raphael flew right behind her.

**With Espio, Kara and Knuckles...**

Knuckles was throwing punches left and right.

Espio and Kara were dodging them all.

Kara looked at Espio.

"Any suggestions?"she questioned.

"Just one."he answered.

He lean tworads Kara and whispered something in her ear.

"Okay. I got it."she said.

Knuckles ran towards them and was about to strike again.

Espio and Kara were in their fighting positions.

When Knuckles was close enough Espio yelled"NOW!"

Kara jumped out of the way and Espio turned invisible.

Knuckles stop dead in his tracks and look around wildly.

Espio went behind Knuckles and tap him on the shoulder.

Knuckles turned around.

Espio did a straight punch.

Knuckles just wobbled a little bit.

Kara jumped in front of Knuckles and did a powerful double kick.

Knuckles slid to the other side of the hallway.

Espio and Kara ran towards Knuckles.

They saw a ghostly figure coming out of Knuckles' chest.

"That's the ghost?"questioned Espio.

"Seems like it."said Kara.

"Huh. It's smaller than I have imaged."said Espio.

The ghost heard them and turn around.

"What are you looking at."said Kara.

She lean towards the ghost's face and said,"Boo.."

The ghost floated away, screming.

"It's a wimp when it's all alone and don't have no one to take over."said Kara, laughing.

They heard a moan.

The two look down to see it was Knuckles.

"Man, what's going on hear?"he questioned.

He look up and saw Espio and Kara look down at him.

"Hey, why are you two staring at me like that."he questioned.

"No reason. Need an hand?"said Kara.

She offered him her hand and Knuckles grab it.

Kara help Knuckles get up.

"So, what happen anyway?"questioned Knuckles.

"You were possessed by a ghost. We had to defeat you in combat in order for you to return to normal."explain Espio.

"What happen to the others?"questioned Knuckles.

"Well, Blizzard, Snow Angel and Raphael were possessed too so Torpedo, Krystal and Phantom had to fight them also."said Kara.

"Let's see how they are doing."said Espio.

"Okay, let's go."said Kara.

Espio, Kara and Knuckles were walking to the front of the mansion.

They saw the Arctic Fighters, Phantom and Raphael were already their.

"Hey everyone!"greeted Kara.

"Hey!"greeted the group.

The three walk towards the group.

"Ow! Watch it!"yelled Blizzard.

"Sorry. I'll be more careful."said Snow Angel.

Knuckles went up to the two.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?"he questioned.

"Torpedo had to fight Blizzard and he got injured pretty bad so I have to heal him."answered Snow Angel.

She wrap another bandage on Blizzard's arm.

Everyone was just relaxing since the ghost were not a bother anymore.

After their little R&R(Rest and Relaxation)they headed out of the mansion to continue their adventure.


	11. Home Sweet Home?

**Disclamer: I don't own anything, except my fan characters.**

**Knuckles' Wild Adventure**

**Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home?**

Knuckles and the others were still waking through Nightmare Forest.

They walk through the opening of the forest.

"Sunshine. Never though I'll see it again."said Knuckles.

Kara looked around and saw an sign just up ahead.

She walk towards it and read it.

Her eyes widen and she ran over towards the others.

"Guys! Guys!"she yelled.

"What is it, Kara?"questioned Espio.

"Were are at the entrance to my home town!"yelled Kara.

Everyone was stun.

"Come on! Let's go!"she yelled.

Everyone followed her.

Kara's happy expression turned into a sad one.

When everyone had caught up to her they all were in shock.

Suddenly a red dragon was walking by Kara and the others.

He stop quickly and walk back.

He stared at Kara hard.

"Kara? Is that you, my daughter?"he questioned.

Kara had looked confused for a moment then suddenly say,"Dad! Is that really you!"

She ran up to the dragon and hug him. He hug her back.

"Kara? Is THIS your dad?"questioned Knuckles.

"No. He's not Kara's father. He's Kara's foster father. Her real dad was murdered by Kuro Long His name is Ryuku."explain Espio.

"Oh."replied Knuckles.

"So, who are all your friends?"Kara's "father".

"This is Knuckles."said Kara.

"Hey."greeted Knuckles.

"And my boyfriend, Espio"said Kara.

"It's a honor to meet you."greeted Espio, bowing.

Ryuku bowed back.

"And these are the Arctic Fighters."said Kara, as she pointed.

"HI!"they greeted in unison.

"And this is Phantom and Raphael."said Kara.

"Hello."greeted Phantom, giving a smile.

"Hola, senor."greeted Raphael.

"It is very nice to meet you all."said Ryuku.

"So, how is the clan, Ryuku? Is everybody been doing well?"questioned Kara.

Ryuku lowered his head.

"What's wrong?"asked Kara.

"Everybody is surffing, Kara. They have lost their will to fight and are living in fear."said Ryuku.

"This has to be Kuro Long's work!"yelled Kara.

"Then we gotta stop him and get the Master Emerald back!"yelled Knuckles, shaking up a fist.

"You will find Kuro Long over their."said Ryuku, as he pointed towards Kuro's castle.

Everybody then walk towards the castle.

As they were walking, the group looked around the village.

"This is awful..."said Espio.

"I here you there..."said Knuckles.

Kara looked around her village that was once called home.

"K-Kara?! Is it- is it really you?!"yelled someone.

Kara and the others turn around.

It was a small, snake-looking dragon the was purple and had wild light blue hair on it's head and on the tip of it's tail.

The dragon wore a black T-shirt, a red vest and light blue fingerless gloves.

"Ky-Kyshoudo?!"yelled Kara.

The dragon leap forward towards Kara and hug her.

"Kyshoudo! I'm so happy to see you!"yelled Kara.

"Me too!"yelled Kyshoudo.

Kyshoudo crawled up to Kara's shoulders.

"So, what are you doing here?"questioned Kyshoudo.

"We're going to stop Kuro Long and get the Master Emerald back."answered Kara.

Kyshoudo look over his shoulder and saw Knuckles, Espio, Arctic Fighters, Phantom, and Raphael.

"Hey! Who are these guys? Friends of yours?"questioned Kyshoudo.

"Yeah, they are. That's Knuckles, Espio, Arctic Fighters, Phantom and Raphael."said Kara.

"Oh, hey, everyone!"greeted Kyshoudo.

"Hey!"said everyone.

"Well, let's go kick Kuro's butt! I haven't fought in a good while."said Kyshoudo.

"Okay, let's go!"yelled Kara.

Everyone then ran towards Kuro Long's castle.


	12. Familar Faces and a Power Crazed Kuro

**Knuckles' Wild Adventure**

**CH 10: Familiar Faces and a Power-Crazed Kuro**

Knuckles and the crew were walking at the path towards Kuro Long's Castle.

"HEY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!!!"yelled a voice.

Everybody looked around to see who was it.

"Hey! Look up their, Amigos!"yelled Raphael, pointing.

Everybody look up at the direction Raphael was pointing at.

They saw two figures waving at them.

They land in front of them.

"Sup!"said one of the figures.

"Hey, Shock and Bolt! What are you two guys doing here?"said Kara.

"Well, me and my bro decided to come by and help yall out."said Shock.

"That's nice of you guys to come all the way here to help us out. Thanks."said Kara.

"Aw. It's nothing."said Shock.

"We better get going."said Espio.

"Okay. Let's go!"said Knuckles.

Everybody walked towards Kuro Long's castle.

**Inside Kuro Long's Castle**

Kuro was looking out of the window in his throne room.

"Dr. Eggman!"yelled Kuro.

The Doctor came quickly.

"What is, Kuro?"asked Eggman.

"Get the machine ready."ordered Kuro.

Eggman went did what Kuro asked.

**Outside Kuro Long's Castle**

Hectix and Disaster were standing guard as usual.

"Hey. Hectix! Look over their!"yelled Disaster, pointing.

"What is it?"questioned Hectix.

"Intruders!"yells Disaster.

Hectix looked at the direction Disaster had pointed.

He saw a couple of people walking this way.

"Your right! Let's get them!"yelled Hectix.

Disaster shook his head "yes".

The two dark knights ran towards the group.

"Halt! Stop right their!"yelled a voice.

The group stop dead in their tracks.

"Who are you guys!"yelled espio.

"I am Hectix. And this is my brother, Disaster. We are the elite dark knights of the all mighty and powerful, Kuro Long."said Hectix.

"I don't give a damn who you guys are! All I care about is crushing Kuro and get the Maser Emerald back! Now, out of my way!"yelled Knuckles.

The knights put their swords in front of Knuckles in a X formation.

"Our lord told us to keep anyone out! And that's what were going to do!"yelled Disaster.

"It look's like we have a fight in our hands."said Knuckles.

"No. It looks like WE have a fight in OUR hands."said a voice.

Shock and Bolt jump in front of Knuckles.

The two dark knights jump back in shock.

"Shock? Bolt? What are you guys doing?"questioned Knuckles.

"You going to get your Master Emerald back, right?"said Shock.

Knuckles shook his head "yes".

"Then why don't yall go. We'll handle these bastards."said Bolt.

"What did you call us!?"yelled Disaster.

Knuckles and the crew went ahead.

"Okay. You two guys want to party. Well, then, let's party!"yelled Shock.

"Grr. So be it."said Hectix.

The two knights went into their fighting pose.

Shock and Bolt did the same.

The two pair of brothers charged at each other and their was a loud clash.

**Inside Kuro Long's Castle**

Knuckles and the crew ran upstairs to reach Kuro.

The crew was standing in front of the huge, throne room doors.

Knuckles did a powerful punch at the doors.

"WERE'S THE MASTER EMERALD!"yelled Knuckles.

"Over here!"yelled a voice.

Everybody quickly turned at the direction were the source of the voice came from.

A figure walked up to them casually.

"Dr. Eggman!"yelled Espio.

"The very same!"yelled back the doctor.

"What are you up to now!?"yelled Knuckles.

"You'll will find out soon enough!"yelled a voice.

Everybody looked around to see who said that.

A figure jump down from the shadows and landed in front of them.

"Kuro!"yelled Kara.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Kara. So nice too see you again."said Kuro.

"What are you up to, traitor."said Kara in a dark tone.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Dr. Eggman. Show them the machine."said Kuro.

Dr. Eggman walked up to the machine that was draped with a red curtain.

"Behold! My greatest invention yet!"yelled Eggman as he pulled the curtain down from the machine.

"Look! The Master Emerald!"yelled Espio, pointing.

The Master Emerald was right beside the machine and had thick, metal, tubes attached to it which was hooked up to the machine.

Kuro walked casually towards the front of the machine.

"With this machine the Doctor has built. I will become the most powerful creature in the entire universe! I will soon rule this pitiful planet with an iron fist!"yelled Kuro.

"Not if I can help it!"yelled Kara.

She unsheathed her twin kantans and charged towards Kuro.

Kuro step inside the machine.

The door slammed shut behind him.

Kara had stop dead in her tracks and began to banged on the door as hard as she could.

Knuckles rushed to her side and began to punch on the door with all of his might.

"It's too tough! I can't break it!"yelled Knuckles.

Dr. Eggman pulled a lever from the wall.

The machine made a loud booming sound and glowed an eerie green.

Knuckles and the others shield their eyes from the bright light.

The machine stop and the doors open, letting steam come out.

Out of the machine Kuro became a large figure that had blood, red eyes, two huge fangs that were sticking downward of the front of his snout, wild, black hair, long sharp claws, a ragged, red cape and black and gold armor that had.

"MAW HA HA HA!"laughed Kuro.

He walked towards the group in a causal manner.

He unsheathed his sword, which was huge and had a jagged edge.

"Now, Kara, it is time for you and your little friends to DIE!!!"yelled Kuro.

**Well, the final chapter is coming soon. Oh, and Kyshoudo is Kara's friend.**


	13. The Bloody Battle

**Knuckles' Wild Adventure**

**Chapter 11: The Bloody Battle**

Kuro swung his sword at Kara and the others.

They dodged the attack.

Knuckles ran towards Kuro.

Kuro did a powerful punch.

Knuckles dodged it and jumped towards Kuro.

He did a powerful, blazing punch.

It knock Kuro hard down on the floor.

Knuckles landed on the floor, smiling.

"Hm. Hm. Hm. That tickled."said Kuro.

Kuro did a quick, powerful punch at Knuckles, sending him flying.

"KNUCKLES!!"yelled Kara and the others.

Knuckles hit the other side of the throne room really hard.

He slid down on the ground, unconscious.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!"laughed Kuro.

"We have to stop this monster! And fast!"yelled Espio.

Phantom raised her scepter.

"SOLO! RUKU!"she yelled.

Her scepter glowed red and blasted a powerful beam towards Kuro.

But, Kuro vanshed!

"WHAT!? Were did he go!?"yelled Phantom.

"Look out, senorita!"yelled Raphael.

But it was too late.

Kuro did a powerful flame attack at Phantom.

It knocked Phantom hard on the floor, leaving an imprint.

She laid their, smoldering and unconscious.

"Phantom!"yelled Raphael.

He flew towards Phantom side.

Raphael then glared at Kuro.

"You will pay for that!"he yelled.

He then flew up towards Kuro's face and start creating a ball of energy.

Kuro swipe at him with his claws, but Raphael dodged them all.

"ESTELLA! KUSO!"yelled Raphael as he threw the ball of energy at Kuro.

It hit Kuro hard in the face.

He backed up a bit from the attack.

"GRR! You will PAY for that!"yelled Kuro.

Kuro that start powering up energy.

He then throw two, massive fire balls at Raphael.

Raphael was quick enough to dodged the first one, but not the second.

The second fire ball exploded when it hit Raphael, knocking towards the floor.

Raphael then struggled to get up, but couldn't.

"P-phantom. I-I'm sorry..."said Raphael.

He then plopped down on the floor.

"I had enough of this!"yelled Skull.

Skull then start to create a lighting whirlwind by spinning his ax.

"THUNDER TORNADO!"yelled Skull.

He then swung the huge tornado towards Kuro.

Kuro then knocked the tornado away, by just one hand.

Kuro then grab Skull and throw him towards the other side of the room.

Skull hit the wall really hard, making an imprint.

He then landed at the ground, unconscious also.

"Time for us to get into the action! Let's go everyone!"yelled Torpedo.

"RIGHT!"yelled the rest of the Arctic Fighters.

The charged towards Kuro.

Blizzard grab Torpedo and swing him at Kuro.

Torpedo then flew towards Kuro at blinding speed.

But Kuro knocked Torpedo out of the way.

Blizzard then ran towards Kuro and start doing multiple punches.

Kuro just laughed and knock Blizzard out of the way.

Krystal flew towards Kuro and did a powerful ice breath attack.

Kuro became frozen solid.

Krystal then use her PSI powers and throw Kuro through the roof.

Kuro landed hard on the top of the castle roof.

Krystal, Torpedo, Espio and Kara went on top of the roof.

"Is he finally down?"questioned Espio.

Kuro then broke away from his icy tomb.

"That answer your question?"said Krystal.

Kuro than charged towards the others and punch Krystal.

"NO!!! KRYSTAL!!!"yelled Snow Angel.

The arctic fox then pulled out her Bazooka and start to shoot huge, icy, snow balls at Kuro.

Kuro just flame the snow balls, which of course melted.

Kuro then ran towards Snow Angel at blinding speed and punch her hard in the face.

Espio ran towards Kuro.

Kuro then did a flame attack towards Espio.

When the smoke cleared, Kuro find out that Espio had disappeared.

Espio then did a powerful kick towards Kuro.

But Kuro grab Espio's leg and broke it.

Espio yelled in pain.

Kuro the n bring Espio in front of his face and smiled.

He then throw Espio.

Espio then hit the castle roof top, unconscious and bleeding.

Kara then ran up towards Espio and begin crying.

Kuro then walked up towards Kara and keeled down beside her.

"What do you want now..."said Kara in a dark tone.

"Don't be like that, Kara. After all I AM your uncle. And that means you should treat me with respect."said Kuro.

"I don't have to give you respect! And your not my uncle! You're a murder..."said Kara.

"HA! HA! HA! So, what if I am! Just because I killed your foolish parents!"yelled Kuro.

He then forced Kara to turn around and look at him in the face.

"And now you're here thinking that you can revenge their death's and to stop me from being the most powerful being in the world!? You must want to DIE!!!"yelled Kuro.

He then throw Kara behind him.

She hit the ground really hard, making her unconscious.

Kuro then walk slowly towards Kara, unsheathing his sword in the process.

"And now you will soon join your pathetic parents..."said Kuro in a dark tone of voice.

He then fully unsheathed his sword and then swung it at Kara.

"WHAT!?"yelled Kuro.

Kyshoudo had blocked the attack.

The sword had went through his chest and blood was pouring down heavily from his wound.

Kara regain conscious and lift her head up slowly.

She saw Kyshoudo in front of her and she also saw that Kuro's sword had went through him.

"Ky!!! No!!!"yelled Kara.

"Ugh. Don't worry about me, Kara! Ha. I'll be okay!pant After all, what are friends for?"said Kyshoudo.

He looked at Kara and winked.

Kara smiled.

Kyshoudo then coughed up blood.

"NO!!! NO!!! KY!!!"yelled Kara.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! So, you really want to die, eh? So be it!"said Kuro.

He then started to push his sword deeper and deeper in to Kyshoudo.

Kara got up and went towards Kuro.

But Kuro grab her by the neck and pound her on the ground, repeatedly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!"yelled a voice.

A figure hit Kuro hard on his side, making him drop Kara and his sword, which also drop Kyshoudo.

"Ryuku!"yelled Kara, in joy.

Ryuku then ran towards Kara, and held her in his arms.

"Kara! You are badly injured! I've should have come sooner!"yelled Ryuku.

"No. Don't take yourself so hard. I am still alive. Right?"said Kara, as she smiled at Ryuku.

Ryuku smiled.

Ryuku then looked at Kyshoudo who was in a pool of his own blood.

"No! Kyshoudo!"yelled Ryuku.

"cough Hey, Ryuku. Ugh. My old, pal. Hows it been."said Kyshoudo, in a joking tone.

"Kysoudo. Please. Don't talk. You need to rest."said Ryuku, in a worried tone.

"cough cough Aw. Don't worry about me.pant I'll be fine. I promise."said Kyshoudo.

With all of his strength, Kyshoudo then got up and yank the sword that was through his chest out.

Kyshoudo then threw the sword.

He then laid back on the ground, panting.

"Well, isn't this touching!"yelled Kuro.

Ryuku got up and faced Kuro.

"You will pay for what you have done to Kara and Kyshoudo."said Ryuku in a tone.

"And , who's going to make me pay? Certainly not an feeble, old, dragon like you!"said Kuro.

"Well, this feeble, old, dragon, will, make sure that you go to hell."said Ryuku.

Kuro then ran straight towards Ryuku.

He flexed his claws and was about to do a slash attack.

Ryuku then did a huge flame attack towards Kuro.

It was a direct hit!

Ryuku jump out of the way.

When the fire died down and the smoke cleared he found out that Kuro had suddenly disappeared.

Ryuku smiled and closed his eyes.

He then suddenly did a backwards kick sending Kuro flying.

Kuro landed hard on the ground.

Ryuku then walked slowly towards Kuro.

Kuro then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"It was a clone!"yelled Ryuku.

Kuro then did slash attack at Ryuku.

Ryuku then dodge the attack.

He did a couple of hands sighs.

"Soyoukay-Testu!"yelled Ryuku

He shot a huge, blue, fire ball from out of his hands.

It made a direct hit at Kuro!

Black smoke had filled the air.

Ryuku looked around.

Kara looked around too, until hers ears had twitched.

"Look out! He's right behind you!"yelled Kara.

But it was too late.

A gust of blood exploded out of Ryuku.

Kuro landed in front of him, sheathing his sword.

Ryuku then landed hard, faced down on the ground.

A pool of his own blood surrounded him.

"HA! HA! HA!"laughed Kuro.

"You BASTARD!"yelled Kara.

Kuro turn around but was not quick enough to dodged Kara's tackle.

Kruo slid a little but did not fell.

"Oh. So you want to join him? Well, let me give you the pleasure!"yelled Kuro.

He jump up high in the air and did a powerful punch at the ground making it sake.

Kara lost her balance and fall down on the ground, head first.

Kuro walked towards Kara and picked her up.

She then struggle to move around.

"Well, well. Your surely are hard to kill."said Kuro.

He then drop Kara on the ground and begin to glow an bright green.

"But I'm sure that this attack will end that."said Kuro in a dark tone.

**At The Front Gate of Kuro's Castle**

Bolt fired his gun at Disaster.

But the bullets reflected from his armor and he slash his sword at Bolt.

Bolt backed away, holding his arm, which had discharged a bit.

He then shook off the pain and slammed both of his fist to the ground.

When Disaster was off balance, Bolt ran towards him and did a powerful punch.

Disaster then

Hectix ran towards Shock and did a slash, but Shock flew up.

"Lock and load."said Shock.

He then shoot torpedoes at Hectix.

It made a direct hit.

"Yeah!"yelled Shock.

"Grr. Brother! We have to think of a plain to defeat these guys!"yelled Hectix.

"I know! But How!?"yelled Disaster.

Shock and Bolt then stand side by side together, in fighting positions.

"We will destroy you!"yelled Disaster.

"Yeah, whatever. Your just making empty threats."said Shock.

"You retards couldn't even destroy a doorknob!"yelled Bolt.

"Your gonna die for saying that, you piece of scrap metal!"yelled Hectix.

"You can't even make a good combat! Man, how lame are you!"yelled Bolt.

"I can't take this anymore. Lets tear them a part, brother!"yelled Disaster.

"With pleasure."said Hectix, in a dark tone.

The two brothers jump up and had their swords ready for an attack.

But Shock and Bolt dodge the attack.

Hextic and Disaster landed hard on their faces.

"Heh. Heh."laughed Shock.

Suddenly a huge explosion came from top of the castle.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on up their!?"yelled Bolt.

"Don't know. But why don't we find out anyways?"said Shock.

The Robo bros flew up towards the top of the castle.

Hextic and Disaster the two robots going towards the top of the castle.

"Oh no you don't!"yelled Hextic.

He jump up and grab on Shock's leg.

Disaster did the same but grab on to Bolt's leg.

"Hey! Get off! No free rides!"yelled Shock as he try to shake off Hextic.

"Ugh! Get your damn hands off of me!"yelled Bolt as he was also was trying to shake off Disaster.

The four fought up all the way towards the castle.

**At the top of Kuro Castle**

Kara was glowing bright red.

"What the!?"yelled Kuro.

Kara's hair grew longer and went wild.

She also grew claws and her fangs grew sharper and longer.

Her eyes changed from dark blue to blood-red ones.

Kara got up quickly and howled.

"Then demon blood in her has taken control."said Kuro.

Kuro just shrugged and unsealthed his swoard.

"No matter. Either way, I will kill her."said Kuro, with a sly grin.

But Kara had move in a blinding speed.

"Where did she g-ugh!"started Kuro.

He was hit in the back of the head.

Kuro slide on the other side and look back.

He saw Kara slumped over, her eyes glaring at Kuro.

"Hm. Your pretty fast. But all the speed in the won't help now!"said Kuro.

He the charged towards Kara.

But Kara quickly move again.

Kuro stop dead in his tracks and look around.

His ears twitched behind him.

"Got ya!"yelled Kuro.

But nothing was their!

"Bloody SLASH!"yelled Demon Kara.

She slashed at Kuro.

Kuro backed away.

A gush of blood came from Kuro's chest.

He held his chest in pain.

Kara slowly walk towards Kuro in a zombie like manner.

She then raised her sword and was about to the finishing blow.

Kuro then stared at Kara.

"You can't kill your own uncle? Can't you?"questioned Kuro.

Kara backed up and little and took a minute to think what Kuro said.

"After all. We are a family, right? And families shouldn't kill each other."said Kruo, with a smile.

The Robo bros and the dark knights got to the top of the castle.

Shock threw Hextic at the roof and Bolt did the same to Disaster.

"Why you!"yelled Hextic.

"Hey, brother! Look over their! Lord Kuro looks different."said Disaster, pointing.

Hextic looked at the directin Disaster pointed at.

"So, that's what the Lord looks like when he transform from the machine."said Hextic.

"Aw man. Look at Kara. She looks, crazy..."said Bolt.

"Yeah..."said Shock.

Kara shook off the words Kuro said and hack off Kuro's leg.

He yelled in pain.

"NO! LORD KURO!!!"yelled the dark knights.

The two charged towards Kara.

"No! Get back, you two! She has transformed into her demon side!"yelled Kuro.

"But, your evilness, you are badly injured! You need help!"yelled Hextic.

"I won't be of mush help if you two get slaughter! Now go! Leave now!"yelled Kuro.

Hextic did as Kuro told him to do.

"Brother, where are you going? We have to help our Lord!"said Disaster.

"You heard his orders! We have to leave! Now!"yelled Hextic.

Disaster looked behind him to look at Kuro and then regretfully followed his brother.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Go ahead and kill me!"yelled Kuro.

"You don't have to worry about that!"yelled Demon Kara.

She drop her sword, flexed her claws and leap on Kuro.

She rip out Kruo's eye and took out his intestines.

Kuro glared at Demon Kara.

Demon Kara rip out a part of Kuro's intestines, lick it, and eat it.

"I never know you could be so TASTY Kuro. AH HA HA HA HA!"yelled Demon Kara.

Kuro struggled to get away.

Demon Kara saw this and jump in front of him.

"Where do you think your going!?"said Demon Kara in a evil tone.

She lifted Kuro up.

"I'm not through with you yet!"she yelled.

She took our her sword and stab it through Kuro, pulled it out slowly and swipe Kuro across the face with her claws.

"Wow. Never knew that Kara could be so ruthless in her demon form."said Bolt.

"Yeah, I know. Its like she's a whole different wolf in that form. She's not the sweet, kind and caring Kara we all know and love now. She's a blood thirsty monster."said Shock.

"Well, at least she's tearing up the bad guy."said Bolt.

"Well, I guess your right. At least she's still got some good in her."said Shock.

"Yeah. So lest sit back and enjoy the show."said Bolt as he open his torso compartment.

"Want some nuts and bolts?"offered Bolt.

"You know it!"said Shock, taking some and eating it.

Bolt then put on some 3-D glasses.

"I think your pushing it with the glasses their..."said Shock.

"Naw. I ain't pushing it. Sides it makes me look cool."said Bolt.

"Whatever."said Shock, taking some more nuts and bolts.

Demon Kara dragged Kuro towards the edge of the roof.

She dangled Kuro at the edge.

"Wait! WAIT! What are you doing!?"yelled Kuro.

"What does it look like. I'm sending you to hell!"yelled Demon Kara.

"No! NO!!!"yelled Kuro.

"Sweet dreams, Kuro. Forever..."said Demon Kara in a evil tone.

She drop Kuro.

Kruo yelled as he fall to his death.

"Nice effects."said Bolt, looking over the edge.

"Shut up."said Shock as he hit his brother.

"Hey!"yelled Bolt.

Demon Kara then began to lose her balance.

"I got ya!"said Shock as he grab Kara.

Kara slowly open her eyes and saw Shock looking at her.

"Wh-what happen?"questioned Kara.

She then got up quickly.

"And where's Kuro!?"she questioned.

"Chill, home girl. Kuro's dead."said Shock.

"Really?"questioned Kara.

"You mean you don't remember?"questioned Bolt.

"Remember what?"she questioned back.

"You've transformed into your demon side and tear Kuro apart and thrown what's left of him off the roof."explain Shock.

Kara walk towards the edge and saw that Shock was right.

She saw that Kuro was rip open and that he had exploded from the impact of the fall.

"Well, it serves him right. That asshole needed to die..."said Kara in a dark tone.

She then look back at Shock and Bolt in a worry expression.

"But I didn't hurt you two? Didn't I "questioned Kara.

"No. You passed out for a little while and returned to normal."explained Shock.

"Yeah, you didn't evan touch us."said Bolt.

Kara smiled and then frowned as she remember what had happen to her friends.

"We have to go and check on Knuckles and the others. They were badly injured when they had fought with Kuro."said Kara.

"Right. It's a good thing that me and my bro are also good with medicine."said Shock.

"Yeah. We'll heal them up in no time."said Bolt as he give them a wink.

"Please take care of those three."said Kara, pointing at Ryuku, Kyshoudo and Espio.

Shock and Bolt look at the direction.

"Don't worry bout it. We'll do all we can. Right, bro?"said Shock.

"Right."said Bolt.

"Thanks."said Kara.

"No Prob."said Shock, as she gave her a wink.

Kara then ran towards the hole Kuro had made and jump down.

"Well. Let's get to work."said Shock.

**Inside Kuro's Castle**

Kara landed and begin to looked around.

"Kara! Over here! OW!"yelled a voice.

"Stop, moving!"said another voice.

"Sorry."said the first voice.

"Knuckles, Arctic Fighters, Phantom and Raphael! Your alright!"yelled Kara.

"Yeah. We're fine."said Knuckles, grinning.

"What happen to Kuro?"questioned Phantom.

"He's dead. I killed him.."said Kara.

"Whew! Glad to here that."said Knuckles.

"Okay, Knuckles your all done now."said Phantom.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better too."he said.

"Hey, Kara, why don't I heal you too. You do look a little worn out."said Phantom.

"Okay."said Kara.

Phantom gave her a potion and told Kara to drink it.

She did and begin to feel better.

"Thanks. I needed that. Especially since that last fight with Kuro."said Kara.

"No problem."said Phantom.

Knuckles go up onto his feet.

"Well, let's get the Master Emerald and get ut of here."said Knuckles.

"Wait. What happen to Espio and Kyshoudo.?"questioned Krystal.

"Espio is okay. He was not seriously injured. But Kyshoudo was...But I'm sure they're okay because Shock and Bolt are taking care of them. Their also pros at medicine too."explain Kara.

"Lets go check on our amigos."said Raphael.

He flew up towards the roof and the others followed.

"Yo!"greeted Bolt.

"Sup, yall!"greeted Shock.

"How's everyone?"questioned Kara.

"Well, Espio and Kyshoudo are doing okay."said Bolt.

"Hey, Kara."said Espio.

"Espio! I'm glad your okay."said Kara.

They both hugged each other and was about to kiss until...

"Hey, Kara! What about me pal?"said Kyshoudo.

"Heh. I would never forget about, Ky."said Kara.

Kyshoudo jump onto her shoulders.

"So, what happen to that power mad maniac, Kuro?"questioned Kyshoudo.

"He's dead and I am the one who killed him."explain Kara.

"Cool. Good thing that guys done for."said Kyshoudo.

"What happen to Ryuku? Is he okay?"question Kara.

"He's fine. All he needs is a little rest and he'll be okay."said Shock.

"Good. Thanks for all your help, guys."said Kara.

"Aw, man. You don't have to thank us home girl."said Shock.

"Yeah, it's the least we can do."said Bolt.

"Hey, where's, Knuckles?"questioned Phantom.

"Right here."said a voice.

Everyone turn around.

It was Knuckles who had the Master Emerald in hand.

"Well, I got what we came for. Let's go, Espio and Kara."said Knuckles.

"Alright. Aright, Knuckles. Were coming."said Espio.

"We'll be going too. I forgot how are nice, icy home looks like."said Torpedo.

The Arctic Fighters then went on their way.

"Kara.."said a voice in a weak tone.

Knuckles, Espio, Kara and the Robo bros look at the direction where the voice came from.

"R-Ryuku!"yelled Kara.

Ryuku got up on his feet.

"Ryuoku, be careful. Your still badly injured."said Kara in a worry tone.

"I am alright, Kara. I sense that Kuro is defeated. Am I correct?"said Ryuku.

"Yes. I killed him."said Kara.

"Finally. There is peace. Hopefully it will be that way."said Ryuku.

"I hope so too."said Kara.

"Well, Its been fun, Dog. But We gotta go back to our home, too."said Shock.

"Yeah. We gotta recharged after that battle we had with those two."said Bolt.

Shock and Bolt started their jet boots and took off.

"Peace!"yelled Shock.

"We have to go back to our home too. Later."said Phantom.

"Yes. Hopefully we will see each other soon."said Raphael.

The two took off.

"We have to leave too, Ryuku."said Kara.

"I understand. Have a safe trip everyone."said Ryuku.

"Don't worry. We will."said Kara.

Knuckles, Espio and Kara then headed back to Angle Island.

**At Angle Island**

Knuckles put the Master Emerald back on is pedestal.

"Well the Master emerald is back where is belongs."said Knuckles.

"So it seems."said Espio.

"Heh. Heh."chuckled Kara.

"Well, me and Kara better get back to the Chaotix HQ. I'm sure Vector and Charmy are worried about us."said Espio.

"See ya around, Knuckles!"said Kara.

"Yep. See ya."said Knuckles, waving.

The two took off.

Knuckles sighed and laid down on the altar steps and look up at the sky, smiling.

**Meanwhile...**

"Soon I will have my revenge. So very soon..."said a voice in a dark tone.

A disfigured figure got up and glared with its blood eyes.

"Hm. Hm. Hm. Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh. AH HA HA HA HA!!!"it laughed evilly.

**Finally the last chapter is done. But not the series! Knuckles' Wild Adventure 2: Kuro Long's Revenge is coming soon!** **Oh, and Skull went back to his home too. I didn't want to make the chapter too long.**


End file.
